Trapped between worlds
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: Kate is an assassin from earth, or Asgard, depending on which side of the family you know her by. She was deemed deadly by shield when she was born, but deemed too weak to survive by Asgard and cast out. She was raised by Loki as his right hand, but when they are somehow sent to another universe entirely, how will they fare? T cause I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hello readers! If you are reading this it probably means you've visited my profile because nobody would think to look for this otherwise. If you're just a normal fanfiction reader and this is the first fan fiction I've written that you've read, you don't have to read this part because this is where I beg for reviews and stuff.**

**Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**

* * *

Marianne Morane died on the hospital bed. The baby girl had been too strong for her to handle. Her husband, an Asgardian named Luke Netherson was horrified, standing next to her.

"I warned you this would happen," The doctor from shield said as she walked by. "The girl is too strong to stay on earth, and in certain ways too weak. Your immune system was passed down to her, she could live a life of eternal suffering by getting a cold."

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked, spirit broken.

"Take the kid to your home, see what your people say. I've filed the report. I'm sorry Luke, but this isn't a secret anymore. Shield knows, and they will take her from you if you don't go." The doctor said.

"Thank you for what you tried to do." Luke said, stroking his wife's hair. She was so frail, and so cold. She was dead.

"You need to go, now." She said, and he picked up Marianne's body as the bifrost was opened around him, not by his own choice.

He stood in Asgard then, facing a stern man in Odin's council as Loki was to be thrown out, again, after being discovered.

"You committed treason… Luke, we all warned you." The man broke off from Loki and turned to him, "That the child would be too weak to survive here. Now you've paid the price. She can't stay, either." He said. The man took the girl.

"She killed my wife, take her." He said coldly, and walked away.

Loki stared in astonishment as the girl was thrown into the portal ahead of him. This was a cruelty even he wasn't capable of! He remembered Odin telling him that almost the same thing had happened to him.

"Loki, for treason, impersonating the king, and many other crimes, you are hereby banished from Asgard, the punishment for return being death." And Loki was shoved into the portal.

He landed in Svartelheim, the place he had faked his own death. The girl was laying, left to die, nearby. She was half human, half Asgardian. It was a forbidden mix, one that only his brother _Thor_ was allowed to make. He nearly lost his dinner by thinking the name.

He stared at the helpless child in front of him, and to himself said, "Well I can't just leave her to die." He said, and picked her up, walking away into the deserted wasteland.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello again readers! Reviews are appreciated, and I really like follows and favorites from those of you who like this story. Self esteem boost! :)**

**This chapter is a bit of another crossover with agents of shield. Spoilers included.**

**Anyway, I do not own Thor or HTTYD, even though I'd like to own both. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Fourteen years later

Kate stared at the book again. If she was going to be a magician at Loki's level, she'd have to perfect this spell.

She focused on the lake again and whispered the words. The water turned into a giant snake, and to her shock, splashed down and soaked her before retreating back into the basin. Loki laughed behind her and said, "Wow, I didn't actually think anyone else would try that one!"

"You think it's funny? And what do you mean "Anyone else"?" Asked Kate.

"When I was your age, my first water control spell did that on a much smaller scale. You'll get it eventually. Good job in the casting, though."

Kate beamed at the praise. She knew Loki wasn't her father, but if her father had abandoned her and let the asgardians cast her out to die, what kind of father was he? Loki was the closest thing to family she'd ever had.

"Alright, how about I turn it into, let's say, a dragon?" Asked Kate.

"Don't try that." Loki said, knowing she was joking. "Now try again."

She did, and this time froze it before it bit her.

"Good, now turn it back into water and let it go back into the lake." Loki instructed. She did as he said and was pleased by the results. Her human blood should've been impeding her magic, but instead it was doing quite the opposite, helping it.

"Well, how long until I get to leave Svartelheim? It is very dull here." She said, looking around disdainfully at the wasteland.

"Soon. Just as soon as you can cast a perfect illusion spell." Loki replied. She mentally groaned and walked away from the water ant to the reflective surface of the old Dark Elf ship. She tried to turn her hair blonde, but ended up turning it bright pink.

She tried to end the spell, only to look like a hog. She just cut off the stream of magic and the illusion vanished.

With a sigh, she tried again, focusing on what she wanted to look like. Blonde hair, blue eyes, brown skin, no freckles. It was a hideous princess look, but she tried it anyway.

She got gold skin, a snakelike nose, scaly hair, and yellow eyes.

"That one's actually intimidating." Loki said from behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You're just standing in the way." Loki replied. Kate walked away from the door and tried again.

This time, she got an oversized left eye, a tiny nose and right eye, a much too long left arm which dragged at the ground, and frozen tar for cloths.

"Uck." She muttered, and it came out as an animalistic grunt.

She cut the string of magic.

"Maybe I just need to see someone like that to be able to do it. So far, All I've seen are a few animals falling through the bifrost sometimes. That guy really needs to fix it." She muttered to herself.

She walked away along the ancient battleground. It was quite magnificent, really. Lots of secrets and things she could sabotage without getting in trouble.

She lifted her staff and sent a blast of energy into the nearest ship, smiling as the wall crumpled. It was nice to feel powerful.

Then she heard a footstep. Giving no sense that she'd been spotted, she continued to play around with magic until the figure behind her was close enough. She spun around and aimed the staff at him, tip glowing.

It was someone she'd never expect to see. Director fury, as Loki called him, and Thor.

"Move and I'll send you both to Hellheim." She snapped.

"Who are you?" Asked Thor.

"The half-breed both of your kind tossed here to die!" Kate snarled, letting the glow intensify. Thor's hand twitched towards the hammer.

"You're Anna Moranne." Fury said.

"No, I'm Kate, daughter of Loki. My real parents are dead to me!" She snapped back at them.

"Daughter of Loki?" Fury asked. He seemed thoroughly confused.

"Now you can go to whatever land your dead visit." Kate let the blast lose, killing both. Then the illusion vanished. She blinked.

"Well done!" Loki said, coming out from behind the ship. "You even made the area around you look on fire!"

"I did?"

"You needed the push, and now you just cast a perfect illusion that made you seem like someone to be terrified of!" Loki said proudly. "Now try again."

She focused and suddenly it worked. She was a blondie with pale skin no freckles, a tiny body, and wings. She cut the Illusion and said, "That was what I was trying for!"

"Good. Now you can come with me. We're going back to Earth. You won't even need much of a disguise, only different clothing. Just don't use magic, or use the extra Asgardian strength or agility." Loki said.

"And you?"

"I'll pose as your father, and I'll be using a magic disguise." Loki said.

Kate knew she wouldn't miss the barren wasteland. She stepped into the small, almost destroyed ship, and Loki smiled, saying, "Hold on."

They went straight at a mountain, and Kate didn't flinch, knowing she'd be fine.

And in a moment, they were over what Loki said was Erath's Atlantic ocean. She stared at it, and the land approaching.

"Time to get off." Loki said as they were almost there.

"What?"

"Thor is almost here, and if he sees us we're good as dead." Loki said, and then jumped.

Kate jumped in after him. They saw the ship explode and Thor, sure enough, had been visiting from Asgard and was currently hovering over the site of the crash.

She swam underwater after Loki until they reached a place further down the shore, and they darted into society, using only the slightest bit of disguises to hide themselves from the just now arrived Shield agents.

"They got here fast." Muttered Kate.

"They always do." Loki replied. They walked casually away from the scene, not even questioned, leaving before the perimeter was set up behind them.

* * *

Thor looked at the wreckage. It was a ship from Svartelheim. Didn't he and Jane ever get a spare moment? Even now, when their last encounter had turned her Asgardian, they didn't get to spend over two seconds together on Earth without something from another world showing up.

"Well, this is from Svartelheim."

"Oh, great. Now when they cone mere again and go to war, you're going to make a mess and then bail, leaving us to do the cleanup work again." Muttered an agent that wasn't really an agent, Sky, as she walked by.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Asked Thor.

"No." The masked man in charge said. The voice was strangely familiar.

"Agent Colsen?"

"Colsen is dead." The voice replied.

"It is you." Thor said, dully ripping off the mask to reveal the once dead man. "How did you survive?"

"Classified." The entire team replied.

"From me and the other Avengers?"

"You're not that high up." Sky said.

"You're not even a level one." Pointed out Thor.

"She earned it. Almost died in a similar way as Colsen." Ward walked past him.

Thor frowned and walked away. Not only was Colsen alive and well, but the reason why was classified from him?

* * *

By the time he was back to reality, Loki and Kate were already in the next city over.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I really like to have reviews, so I'm going to ask again. Oh, BTW, I really hate writing disclaimers, so I'm just not going to waste my time anymore. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

I stared through the window of the large building as the shield agents continued puttering around with the ship. I had given them a scare by making a huge ripple in the water, but since then, scaring the humans around wasn't fun anymore, especially now that Thor was notified about the weird occurrences.

Loki was off spying, invisible of course, but he was going after his brother, looking for a possible vulnerability that he might have missed in the past.

I don't have any siblings, but I know being compared to someone close to you and being found the lesser of the two had to be horrible.

I heard footsteps as a shield agent approached from behind me. They were faint, meaning the attacker was about ten feet away and didn't want to be heard.

I give off no indication of hearing the agent in order to please her and to avoid rising suspicion. Then I hear the click of a gun. I check to see if it's not an illusion and find it isn't, and whirl around, fake but very realistic fear painted on my face.

The agent stopped and said, "Who are you?"

"Kathrine." I said.

"Last name?"

"I'm an orphan, don't have one." I replied

The agent sighed and asked, "What were you doing here?"

"Sunny beach, I was just down there until that explosion." I informed her, preparing to kill.

"Well, can anyone back up your alibi?"

"My step father can, when he gets back." I say impatiently.

"Fine." She said, and moved on. As soon as none of the other shield agents are looking, I send a killing spell at the woman, and she falls off the railing and lands on her head.

I scream in panic just to get the shield agents an explanation and an alibi.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just clutched her head and fell over the side!" I say, knowing that when they try to find the cause of her death that they'll discover mental damage not unlike a stroke.

They turned and walked over to the edge of the bridge, and I simply use magic to make it seem like I'm going into the nearby hotel while I walk away invisibly to join Loki.

"You could've been a bit more discreet." He scolded me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand that lady, and she was going to blow my cover." I say.

"Already?"

"She asked good questions, Loki. She wanted you to come prove my alibi for being here, which she thought was being a tourist." I tell him. "One wrong word and we'd have been found out. She had to die."

The humans and Thor couldn't hear our conversation, yet we could, and the same went for seeing each other. In my mind, humans are saddening when it comes to stupidity. They are the dumb animals of the universe.

"Well, you still didn't have to kill her. Just slip away when she isn't looking and she'd have forgotten about you in seconds." Loki said.

"Whatever." I mutter, annoyed that I still can't copy Loki's way with words like I want to.

"But of course, that ship is from svartelheim, and your act could easily help boost out cover. They'll be looking for dark elves with extreme caution. Thor may have thought at first that it was actually me. Now he thinks it's dark elves. Now listen." Loki said.

Thor was just as obnoxious as Loki said he was. Blonde hair, pale skin, big muscles that made him look like he was permanently showing off.

I didn't get too close to him in case he tried to use the 'wonder hammer' mulniar to take off, in case he hit me and took off the illusion in the process.

I walk back over to Loki, staring in disgust at the man that Loki had killed. He of all people should've stayed dead. The girl, Sky, also disgusted me, even though I admire her style. Hack Shield's systems and post everything to the public? That was cool. The way she'd become, not so much.

"I've trained you for a purpose." Loki told me.

"Oh?" I ask, truly wanting to know.

"Look, you hate humans and most asgardians. So do I. You're my right hand, my apprentice. I can't conquer the entire human race, that's been proven even when I had an army. I'm done trying to conquer. I think these 'ants need to boot'." He said.

"and you want me to help you take them out." I replied.

"Yes, starting with the shield council that sent the nuke and blew up the Chitauri and almost killed me." Loki said.

"I'm on it. Just give me names and where they live." I said.

"That, my friend, you will have to find out. I have something else I need to do."

"Of course." I reply. Now I'm happy about this! I get to kill some of these pathetic excuses for intelligent life, and in the end, people will know and fear me, the right hand of Loki!

I dart away and decide that Sky would be a good way to find these things out. I know how to make humans turn, like Loki did. I only need to catch the girl on her own. I cut off from the link with Loki and follow her.

Sky seemed unaware for the most part. But I could tell she knew she was being watched. It was the same reaction I'd have. Act nonchalant and then strike at the last second. I turn away and look at the ocean, keeping the corner of my right eye fixed on my target.

She relaxed a bit and walked on. Then she got out of sight of the other humans, and her computer was out. I walked up to her, invisibility off. What she saw was an innocent girl. I was using a slight illusion and straining to keep it up, but soon I wouldn't have to.

"Hello." Sky smiled.

"Hi. What are all of you doing here? I mean all the government agent people." I say, using human slang for shield.

"Classified." She said.

"Neat laptop." I say, getting closer. Almost within whacking range…

"Oh, that's not exactly a top of the line one, but it works." Sky said. She was suspicious. She put down the computer and stood up, taking an involuntary step forwards.

I drop the illusion completely.

"What the…"

Sky never got the opportunity to finish. I pressed the staff tip against her heart and watched her simply stand there, numbly waiting for orders.

"Hack shield and find out the names and addresses of the people in the council that ordered the nuclear strike against the avengers in manhattan." I instruct her.

She does as she is told. "Their names aren't on any division of shield, a security measure, I'm sure, but Alexander Pierce did accidentally send his name in an order to director Fury." Sky replied.

"Find out where he lives." I say.

"Of course." She said, and continued typing. A few moments later, "He lives in a mansion up in Alaska. It doesn't list the town on here, but when I looked up his name on a regular database, I got it. Apparently he's famous there for sled dog racing."

"Oh, well I've had better things to do than walk around earth and learn the names of famous insects like him."

My spell was starting to wear off. "Go back to whatever you were doing and forget you ever saw me." I say, and leave immediately. Unfortunately, as I put my spell back on Coulsen rounds the corner and sees me for a moment.

He also sees Sky. He tries to shoot me, but He never even got a good look at me.

I smile and decide that it's time for me to go to Alaska, and I have a way to do it, thanks to the shield agents leaving a nice helpful svartelheim ship for the taking that they found elsewhere.

I leap on and fire up the cloaking device, then fly away. Thor turns just as I finish leaving.

"So stupid, leaving these things around for someone else to find." I say, dropping the invisibility.

I hear a gun click and use an illusion. I round behind her while my duplicate stays in front.

"Drop the staff and land the ship. Now!"

"So sorry, who are you? And why do you think you have any power over me because of your little toy?"My duplicate asks.

I'm in position.

"I don't want to shoot a kid, drop the staff."

"I'm right here." I say, destroying the illusion, and then I send a beam of energy at her. The woman flies across the hull and slams into a wall.

I go back to the controls and expertly pilot it. I could put this thing into an incredible speed. It took an hour to fly hundreds of miles across the human planet!

I land and get out of the ship, hearing the whoosh of wind signifying Thor's approach. I can't let him see me yet, so I put the invisibility on and make a troop from svartelheim exit the ship and put on 'invisibility'

He chased after them while I walked away, looking at my gloomy, yet useful surroundings. I could easily hide, even without an illusion. I felt mine failing, so I entered the woods.

I waited, and the illusion faded. I knocked the ship off the cliff with a quick spell, but felt depleted. This stuff was much easier when a strong power source, like the tesseract, was near or at hand. Loki had once been able to take out entire helicopters with one energy blast from it, now he could only do what I could, take people out.

I watched Thor circle around, and hid in a bush as he flew over me. He was angry that he had been deceived, I could tell. He thought one of his new enemies on earth had done this to make him leave.

How he was wrong. I had no magic at the moment, the previous effort had left me drained for the moment, and it would take a day to gain back my full strength.

I felt very tired, but couldn't sleep because Thor was too close, and if I fell out of cover he'd be on me in an instant.

Then I heard a soft growl behind me. I looked around and saw nothing. I realized then just how vulnerable I am. This whole magic act is going to need some work.

A shadow was on my left, and it seemed as if the world was rippling. I realized that someone, if not me, was performing magic. I made sure I wasn't and then realized that the growling and rippling would attract Thor.

And it did. He landed right in front of me, luckily facing the other way. I snuck off to a safe distance in a new hiding place.

Thor bean to walk towards the rippling. I watched intently as he stuck out a hand to touch the source.

The hand went right through and vanished. My eyes widened. A portal, an inter-dimensional rip! This worked perfectly with my plan! Thor would think the dark elves escaped through there!

He took his hand out, and then stuck his head in. I wanted to know what lay beyond, but knew that if you entered a rift, you couldn't always get out.

Thor took his head and shivered. "Dark elves alright." Me muttered.

I didn't move. He was looking right at the dense bush I was hiding in. all it would take is a few steps in my direction and my hiding place would be revealed.

He took off, and I sighed with relief.

Then I got out of my hiding place when I saw he was gone. I stuck my head in and saw svartelheim. There were even a few elves there to add to the effect.

I walked away, taking a mental note of the rift.

My target was waiting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I hope all you readers enjoy this story so far! Yes, eventually I will have HTTYD characters. I've already tossed in an explanation for how they get to the HTTYD world. Now, on with the story and please review!**

* * *

I was getting tired of waiting for the man to step outside. I'd managed to scrape up enough magical energy from this dull realm to take out a house.

Right now, I was just camouflaged, much less energy exhausting that invisibility, in a tree. The door opened and the Shield director came out.

Said director was my target. I leveled my staff at him, and he was in the open. I fired and he went down. The guards panicked, and I'd have loved to kill him, but I had better things to do, concerning his computers and an access key I'd gained from Sky.

I was in before they got into the forest to find me. I typed in the password and Bingo! There were level ten shield access files.

I was terrible with computers, but I still managed to type in the search and get the names of the council. They were all quite different. One of them was down in Australia, another in Panama. There were three more with even higher status and higher identity protection.

I only got one name and address. That was all I needed. All I'd have to do was go and talk to sky about hacking the right files and then I'd be good to go for the rest.

My first target lay in Australia. This time, I'd be a little less obvious when I attacked.

The problem was getting there. I knew that I could possibly Hijack the bifrost for a few seconds, but that would alert the Asgardians to not only my location but my existence, and then Shield would know, and I'd be compromised.

Instead, I could take a portion of energy from the bifrost to form a gateway when it opened for Thor and Jane, who was finally moving in with him. They would leave tonight.

I waited patiently. It was midnight when I got my chance. It was not Thor, but a loser called Luke something-or-whatever. I instantly did the spell.

There I was, in a deserted Alley in Australia.

At least I thought. I changed my outfit to the asgardian look. Little did I know that a certain Black Widow was watching me yet.

* * *

Black Widow POV

I was just walking down an alley, tired of looking for the idiot who I was supposed to spy on. I leaned against the wall, a trash bin shielding her from view.

Then there was a flash of light in front of me, and I managed a look. It was a girl, about thirteen, fourteen years old.

Yet, there was something strange about her. That was confirmed when her outfit modified itself to look like a girl version of Loki's outfit. She was asgardian, and following the dark path Loki had gone down before he 'saw the light' and redeemed himself.

She was looking for someone, and I spotted my target. It seemed to be hers as well. Her clothing and skin turned dark, and she faded into the background.

I stayed frozen for a long time, until the sun's rays began to pierce the horizon, before coming out. I reported what I'd seen to Fury immediately.

* * *

I looked down in disappointment at the man I'd drowned. I'd tossed a very large deadly snake in with him, and he'd gone under, never coming up out of the lake. Never saw who was responsible.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and left the area, taking a bunch of bifrost energy from Luke whatever his name is as he teleported here. I landed at the next area for my next kill. China, right outside of Moscow, in an underground Shield base.

It was easy to get in, knock out and use an illusion, and an eyeball, (yuck) and the door opened for me. I got all the way down t the level I needed before the man was found. I simply got someone else to replace.

She was stabbed through the heart with my staff and tossed down a garbage chute. I walked right into the lady's office before anyone could do anything, and after overhearing summons and that the two were friends, went on a walk.

When there were no cameras, I stabbed her and threw her down a chute, and then made my exit invisibly.

Luke kept following me, and soon, the chase was added to. Thor and Jane, and then the warriors three and Lady Sith were all on my tail.

Then I realized that whoever they were knew I was Asgardian. Someone had seen me.

I paid a visit to Sky, who gave me the info I wanted. It had been Black Widow, but Widow hadn't seen my face, just my hair and outfit.

I laid low for a little while, and then moved on to my last kill. An old brittish lady currently living in London's base.

It would be harder to get to her, since I found out that she was being guarded by the Asgardians, but not impossible. And better yet, I finally had the chance to kill Thor.

Thor would soon be king of Asgard, and without an heir to the throne yet, Odin would rule into his very old age and Loki would win, I being Loki's own heir.

I pondered the thought for a moment and decided to start a new campaign. As soon as Thor left through the bifrost back to Asgard, I decided that killing the one called Luke would be no problem.

They still didn't know how I was getting around, which was pleasing. Their watchdog up in Asgard couldn't pick me up on his psychic radar because I happened to be a half breed, a demigod, if you will.

The warriors three were called off on buiseness a day later, and Lady Sith went with them. I set my plan in motion. I got in easily enough, and instantly found myself face to face with Luke.

He let me pass, not seeing through the illusion. Typical.

I walked on past and into the lady's office. She seemed pleased to see me, that is, until I pulled off the disguise and ran my staff through her. Luke was there instantly with an outcry of, "No!"

I turned and smiled at him, and he froze. "Anna…"

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked, and I attacked. He was off guard, and easy to overwhelm he ended up unconscious on the ground, with several broken bones. Self pride welled up in me, and I used the energy from the bifrost sending reinforcements to teleport to where I knew Loki would be.

* * *

"You did well." He said on my arrival.

"Thank you. One question. That Asgardian, Luke somethingorother, he called me by my original name and held back." I said.

"He was your father, the man who sent you to die. If you were to have asked him, he would've told you this." Loki informed me.

"In that case, I should've killed him instead of critically injuring him." I said. "Oh, and they know I exist. Black widow spotted me teleport into Australia."

"You've become quite the assassin, none the less." He said.

* * *

That following year, I assisted Loki in taking out threat and opposition, the avengers on mine and Loki's, though they didn't know it, trail.

I killed 400 people in one year, becoming SHIELD enemy #1 with such a huge price on my head that half the people I killed went after me. Nobody even tried after that.

The day I turned fifteen was the day Loki's own army was created. He would try again to conquer the Earth, this time revealing me to be his right hand, and daughter.

* * *

**INVASION! How will the Avengers hold up against my OC, and what weakness will be discovered next chapter? Read and find out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello! I bet you're all wondering when in the story I'm going to introduce HTTYD characters, huh? Well, eventually I will. I have to make a terrible villain before I can do something with her. **

**Read and Review, my dear readers! **

* * *

Loki was about to enter SHIELD headquarters, with me waiting to evacuate him. I wasn't to be revealed yet, that wasn't the plan.

Thus I waited in 'the car' while he went and stole another very important relic currently being held there while waiting for the secure holding facility to be completed.

I thrummed my fingertips on the dashboard of the vehicle, I don't remember what Loki named it. It was camouflaged to look like a SHIELD aircraft so no one would get suspicious.

My cue shot up and I turned it into what it really was, a SUV. For some reason, Loki liked them. I drove up to the exit and Loki, as planned, jumped in. It was a boring first mission, sure, but Agent Fury sure looked pissed as I drove off with the new most wanted person on Earth in the back of my truck.

Come to think of it, I like this thing too. It has a radio. I had turned it on when Loki left by mistake, and then found a nice song. I'd shut it off five minutes before the cue, though.

Now I turned it into a very fast Jet, and Loki tumbled onto the plane floor as I flew it away.

"You could've given me a little warning." He said, getting up with as much dignity as he could muster from the floor.

"How do you know they wouldn't have heard? It was your idea, don't give them the slightest hint that I'm here yet." I said, a touch of restlessness in my voice. "I love keeping secrets and stuff, but I haven't been on a mission in a month, SHIELD forgot that I ever existed, and now I'm simply a pickup driver."

"My plan operates on secrecy for a while. You're the only living being able to Hijack Bifrost energy and teleport around with it, Hermindall can't see you, and you have the potential to harness more magic than myself with a lot of practice. I can't lose you by your being foolish."

I felt bummed, but it felt nice to be needed.

Soon we had reached our destination, a place where we could freely tap into the energy of this little trinket, (I forget what it's called, plus Loki never told me) and be free magic users again. I walked up to one of my prisoners and put a mind control spell on him.

I didn't get the usual instant drain, which pleased me immensely. Loki and I quickly finished the work with the others.

Loki began giving orders. Amongst them was the fact that they could never breathe a word about my existence, or referring to my existence.

I rolled my eyes. He was just trying to protect me. He'd never admit it, but he loved me like I was actually his daughter. I was glad, because when people voiced things like that it made it feel like a lie.

I spun my staff, and tried changing the appearance. I liked it better this way. Instead of the boring wood and silver tipped stick, it was a more girly one, made of silver and green with a flashy end, and intricate runes in it. Then I realized it wasn't an illusion I'd cast, I'd altered the appearance to fit me.

I remembered reading about that. Something to do with forgetting an unspoken word.

I also altered my outfit to match the theme. Loki was all gold and green, so silver should be fine on me. I left out the horns though. They were just plain ridiculous on me.

The troops began to prepare themselves. Loki was heading for a similar approach as last time, but I would intercept a certain Black Widow on her way to join up with the Avengers. Then I would control her.

Of course she would be part of Loki's plan with her archer buddy, and then Loki would end up taking a nose dive, and I'd break him out, in the great reveal that Loki isn't alone on this one, and beat up the avengers.

The Hulk needed to be distracted, though.

* * *

Avengers POV

"Where are they?" Asked a very annoyed Captain America. That wasn't the least bit like him.

The two final members of the team had never showed up, and couldn't be found anywhere.

"We'll just have to start without them." Fury announced. "They were working together on something, who knows what. Sent a message saying they needed to stay off the grid for a while."

"For the last time, what did Loki steal?" Asked Thor.

"An infinity stone, we don't have a name for it, but it's a higher power conduit than the tesseract. We were going to hide it, but Loki got there first, him and someone else." Fury said.

"So you called the group together again. Now, can you tell me why you can't keep track of these energy sources by yourselves, and why it's so dangerous?"

"Was it more of an amulet?" Asked Thor, "with a long silver chain attached to it, found inside of a mountain?"

"How did you know that?" Asked Fury.

"It's an ancient magic conduit. No question why Loki stole it except one. It is used for heightening magic strength as well, specifically that of half-breeds." Thor said.

"Half breeds?" Asked Fury.

"People with parents born of different realms, like a frost giant and someone from vanaheim. Unlikely to have happened though, and even less likely that Loki would need it for that reason." Thor added.

"Is it a possibility that he's working for or with someone again?"

"No." Thor said, "He's been in exile for years, in a place inescapable until a bunch of inter dimensional rifts began opening. That was a year ago."

"Alright, then we still need to find this thing, it is a possibility that he made friends in this short amount of time, and if what you say is true, we could be in trouble." Fury said, with a sigh.

"I for one agree with Fury." Tony stated.

"Of course you do, meaning I'll end up here one way or another. I'm in." Banner added.

"I don't have anything better to do." Captain America muttered.

"Loki is my problem, I will join you." Thor said.

* * *

Kate POV

I was getting very, VERY, bored. Magic wasn't even the slightest distraction, thus I'm at this big campsite lake at night, feeling mischievous.

The group of adults was telling the children ghost stories around a campfire. I smiled and cast a quick spell. The wind howled spookily.

The adults jumped and laughed at their kids' terrified faces, and soon they began laughing too.

They continued, and behind the parents backs, I made the illusion, only visible to the kids, of a ghostly red beast rearing its ugly head thin air.

They shrieked and pointed, the fat one passed out. I almost collapsed in silent laughter, one sharp clucking inhale escaping. No one noticed of course, so I kept giggling to myself.

They calmed down and went to bed, but when one adult put out the fire, I made it flare up to five times its size in a huge jet. The man leapt back and the fire returned to normal. I left the area, knowing that if this was reported, it would attract attention.

As soon as I was far enough away, I started laughing to myself, on the ground, remembering the looks on their faces. It was CLASSICAL!

I soon got up, and wiping tears from my eyes, I sniggered again and walked off to haunt somebody else's camping trip.

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that twist! From assassin to bored trickster in one chapter! Next time you go camping and something weird happens, listen closely to the quiet laughing in the forest that follows.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying my story so far, and I'm juggling a few. I'm currently doing four in-progress stories, so sorry if the spaces of time between chapters gets longer. Hey, spring break is starting! Have a nice break from school everybody!**

* * *

It had been a week, and I hadn't been on any missions yet, though I was doing a lot of magic, mostly concerned with the amulet.

The army was mostly off with Loki all the time, so it was always quiet around. I was currently preparing a binding spell for it, the who was still unknown, so I just left it unfinished.

Loki returned, and the comforting quiet was disturbed.

"Looks like the spell is ready. Now, the binding spell is incomplete. Why is that?" Loki asked.

"I don't know who to bind it to." I replied.

"Isn't it obvious? Yourself. It will still give me a power reserve, but your abilities will sky rocket until you're just below my level, and your energy level will be too." Loki told me.

"Oh, that amulet! Why can I never remember how to say what it's called? The one that heightens the abilities of half-breeds like me!" I say.

"You can't remember its name because once half-breeds like you were forbidden to be born about a few trillion years ago, it became dull and useless. Then you were born and it became active again, drawing SHIELD's attention to it. That amulet, once bound to you, will have a name once more." Loki said.

I nodded and put my name into the spell, and then finishedthe process by placing it around my neck. Loki watched with interest as I spoke the words of the spell in a silent whisper.

I felt a rush of power and gasped, staggering. The amulet glowed, and I felt like I was burning, and then it stopped. Loki was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's just leave it at the fact that it isn't an amulet anymore." Loki said, and turned me to face the reflective stainless steel wall.

I gaped. The amulet itself wasn't there, but there was a green gem in my forehead, centered between my eyes. The gold chain had turned into a silvery crown of sorts, and there were silver streaks running down my hair that shone like pure starlight.

My outfit had changed too, and so did my staff. My outfit was still green and silver, but muck more of an asgardian outfit, and a bit of human reference in it. The sleeves ended just below my shoulder, but continued just above my elbows. I was wearing a long green and silver skirt over green leggings. My shoes were now decorated combat boots.

I looked like a queen.

The staff had changed, the designs had become runes of power, and the head was now a serpent. The amulet had a name, the Amulet of the Serpent.

It seemed to whisper power through my veins.

"You are a walking, living, infinity stone." Loki said.

"So, when can I come on a mission?" I asked.

Loki grinned and said, "Actually, you're going to join me on an attack. It needs precision. I will come out with our two avenger friends in, say, Athens Greece. The avengers will respond, and I will attack. Of course, you will reveal yourself by my side then."

I smiled, even though in my mind, I felt that I should be top dog now. I didn't like the idea of bossing people around even deeper, so I stayed in my place.

* * *

We had arrived at Athens. I was disguised as a town girl, grinning and giggling and chattering with people who I'd made to think they know me.

Loki let himself be seen on a camera then, and I walked away, claiming that I needed to use the lavatory. I got into position, waiting patiently.

Loki began his attack, and I watched eagerly as a plane approached on the horizon. I saw something rocket past it, and so did Loki.

Barton lay ready next to me.

"Hold your fire until Loki gives the signal. Go to the building across the plaza. I can't reveal myself early." I instructed.

"As you command." He said, and darted across the buildings.

I watched Loki about to fry someone who spoke against him and smiled. These _purebreds_ are weak and pathetic. They'd all do good to listen to Loki.

Then I realized that Loki is one of the _purebreds_ that sicken me so. Everyone but me is one, and the concept of someone like me existing would sicken most of them.

Loki accepts me for who and what I am. He's the father I never had.

Blast from Iron man stops him, and everyone escapes, to my great disappointment. I prepare myself.

Loki decides to have some fun and toys with him for a few moments before attacking full force. Iron man couldn't land a good hit, meaning my father remains unharmed to toss Stark across the plaza and into a McDonalds.

Next, Cap and Thor join in, and I magically give Loki a steady flow of power. He accepts it, and blasts Thor away, and gives Cap a blast to the shield that sent the red-white-and-blue hero staggering.

Then Hulk smashes down and attacks. Loki gives the signal for Hawkeye and Widow to attack. I smile as Hulk tosses them around and leaves Loki to fight the other three.

The two receive heavy head blows and fall down. And Loki is in front of my building. I drop down and stand in the planned position, ready to blast through the wall.

Loki's signal comes, and I do just that.

They stare in shock at me, and Thor asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Katharine, half Human half Asgardian, bearer of the Amulet of the Serpent, right hand and daughter of Loki." I introduce myself.

Loki was very proud, I could see it in the corner of my eye.

"That's impossible, someone like you could never survive a week beyond birth!" Cap said.

I smile and Let Loki say the next part. "Why do you think I took the amulet? Why do you think it became active, Thor?"

Thor's eyes narrowed.

So do mine, but I smirk, and Loki and I attack. I go after Thor instantly. The arrogant pig deserves it.

I send a blast at him that put Loki's acting blasts to shame. He went flying backwards. Hulk roars and goes after me. I find myself suddenly on the defensive, and happen to be good at it.

Loki used a little, and it went a long way, so I copy his technique.

I deftly dodge Hulk's charge and used a spell to make the earth encase his legs. Thor comes after me again, tossing his hammer. I simply twist away and back flip over it as it comes back to Thor.

As he catches it, I freeze the ground beneath him in a sheet of ice. As he catches it, the impact causes him to fall onto his back.

There was a blast and a searing pain in my back as Tony decides that I'm a threat. Hulk breaks free and attacks Loki.

I jump off the ground angrily and deflect the next blast, causing it to hit Thor, who had just managed to get up, sending him onto his face in the ice.

I let a rush of power come from the gem and into my body, and begin to dodge the blasts and missiles from Iron man. I pull out two daggers, and toss one into the air, then send it flying into Iron Man's armor.

The next I send into Thor's leg, sending him down with a frustrated yell back onto the ice.

I have my hands full already when the plane pilot decides to take action. I have to dodge a bunch of machine gun bullets now, and use a lot of magic to put a shield spell around myself.

I decided to finish this. I remembered a spell, it was only able to be done with this amulet, and I didn't remember it, the amulet did.

I cast it.

I felt as if I were being swallowed by magic. My body was engulfed in that of a huge serpent's, made completely of venomous light.

The light was initially blinding, but now I feel like a glassy, snake-shaped star. I bite the plane, and it falls. The Hulk lunges, and I snap my powerful jaws around his arm, throwing him at the falling plane.

Cap attacks me, and I bat him aside with my tail. I slide over Thor, and blast Stark from the sky, where he was planning to attack.

Suddenly, I can feel the drain. I let the magic go and pass out.

* * *

3rd person

Loki stared in astonishment at the creature that had just won. Katharine had just proved herself to be lethal.

Then the light dimmed and she collapsed on the ground. He raced over to her, and saw that she was breathing. She had passed out from the amount of magic that the spell hat taken.

He lifted her and turned them invisible, then found the amulet, brimming full of power, and used it to teleport away.

* * *

Coulsen had seen that moment of weakness. Katharine couldn't hold that transformation up forever, in fact, she'd only held it up for thirty seconds.

Unfortunately, in those thirty seconds, she'd taken out the Avengers and a top of the line jet, proving herself to be lethal in that form.

"Fury, we have a problem." Coulsen said into his phone.

"What would that be?" Fury asked.

"Loki has a daughter that could very well be our end. She just single handedly took out the entire team in thirty seconds."

"WHAT?"

"She does have a weakness though. When she did it, she shifted shape and became a huge serpent. Afterwards, she didn't have the energy to keep her eyes open. It's living through that thirty seconds that's the hard part."

* * *

I woke up after a while, fearing that the avengers had caught me. Instead, I woke up in the lair. I sighed in relief. I was in bed, and the amulet rested next to me. It had detached from my body and was a dim green instead of the bright glowing orb.

I was wearing the green human T-shirt and jeans from when I was pretending to be human, which I had just altered the appearance of.

I groaned, and the rest of the room came into focus. Loki was outside, pacing. He was obviously worried about me. I realized that using the amount of energy I had, I could've killed myself. He was worried that I wouldn't wake up.

I sat up, rubbing at the sore spot on my head where the gem had come out of. I had little to no energy at the moment, and the amulet was recharging. I linked myself to it, feeling a steady stream of energy flow into myself.

I got the rush I usually did when the bifrost was used, and tracked its energy. It was Lady Sif and the Warriors three, and Luke whoever he is plus a magician, coming… god no… here.

I leapt up and shouted a warning. Loki spotted them, blasting at them. I put the amulet on and it flared to my touch. It then filled with energy and attached itself to me, not taking as long. I took energy from it instead of myself this time.

They burst into my room, and I fired. Sif was in the lead, and she went rocketing backwards. I felt my energy level drop.

Thor, who I hadn't detected, came in after. He tossed his hammer at me, and I dodged, firing back. I had the energy for one more.

He went through the wall, and then a magician's wall came around me from all sides, completely dampening my magic energy reserves.

I saw the magician enter with Luke what's his name. Loki was fighting outside, and I didn't call for help. Such an action would be weak and futile.

"Take the amulet off, Katharine." Luke said.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep it on." I said, not revealing that I didn't know how.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." The magician said. The warriors 3 were being driven back.

"Actually, I do. Something about the amulet is keeping you from teleporting me away, and it's too valuable for you to destroy. I'd rather keep it on, as insurance." She said.

"Ten we'll take the bifrost." Thor said. The warriors 3 came in. the bifrost was activated, and I hijacked some of the energy, teleporting out to Loki.

Grinning at their stupidity, I walked out and said, "That's the last time I'll get away with that trick. I refilled my energy with the bifrost, though. I got more than enough to fuel magic for another three days."

"Good. Now let's go before they realize what happened." Loki said.

"Wait for it…" I say, "I need bifrost energy to teleport."

Just then, they came back. Loki and I were gone that instant.


End file.
